ZPD
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: Dylan Skyline is new to the police force and when she arrives to zootopia she meets a very handsome black leopard that workers at her hotel as a bouncer. Will she crumble under all the pressure she is in for holding a big secret or will she be heartbroken by the only person that has ever cared about her since her mother died?


"Fear, treachery, blood lust. Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world. A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable, biological urge to maim and maul, and...

Ahh! Blood, blood, blood! And... Death. Back then, the word was divided in two vicious predators, or prey. But over time, we evolved and looked beyond our primitive savage ways. Now, predator and prey live in harmony and every young mammal has multitudinous opportunities.

"Yeah, I don't have to cower in a herd anymore. Instead, I can be an astronaut!" said the black sheep.

"Don't have to be a lonely hunter anymore. Today I can hunt for tax exemptions; I'm gonna be an actuary! "Said the jaguar.

"And I can make the world a better place, I am going to be... A police officer! "

"A deer cop! That is the most stupid thing I ever heard" said Sunny.

"It may seem impossible to small minds - I'm looking at you, sunny - but, just two-hundred and eleven miles away stands the great city of Zootopia, where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared that anyone can be anything! Thank you and goodnight" said Dylan.

Dylan P.O.V

Once the play is done, I walk out of the theater with my Dad.

"Dylan, you ever wonder how I got to be so darn happy?"

"Nope!" I said.

"Well, I quit my dream job and settles down with the most beautiful women I ever seen and had a gorgeous daughter. I just don't want my only daughter to get hurt" said dad.

"Dad, I will be fine. I promise" I said with a smile.

"You have your mothers smile, I'm glad you were not taken from me" he said and kissed my head. "Let's get some ice-cream".

15 Years Later...

Listen up, cadets! Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundra town, Sahara Square, Rainforest District to name a few! You have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what? You'll be dead!" yelled the instructor.

We enter the Scorching sandstorm simulator and my fist try I get covered in sand.

"You're dead, fuzzy butt".

Next is the 'One-thousand foot fall!'

I fall flat on my face into the mud.

"You're dead".

Every attempt I made I failed but I'm not going to fail at my dream. As I run the track I open the necklace my mom gave me and I see her picture.

"Sweetheart,If you really believe in what you're doing, work hard, take nothing personally and if something or somemone blocks your route, find another to get to your destination and Never, ever give up".

I won't quite mom.

Almost a year later

"As mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that my mammal inclusion initiative has produced its first police academy graduate. Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's first deer officer, Dylan Skyline! Ahem, Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge!"

"Oh, yes!"

"Thank you. Dylan, it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia, precinct one, city central" said the mayor.

Just then she almost broke into tears. This has been her dream for years and now its finially coming true.

"Officer Skyline. Let's see those teeth".

next day

Dylan is at the train station and about to board her train to zootopia.

"I'm real proud of you, Dylan".

"thanks, dad. Gosh, i wish mom were here, she would be so proud of me".

"I know".

Dylan hears her name being called out from the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the train platform.

Sunny the jaguar showes up in a suit and has somthing held behind his back. "Sunny? what are u doing hear" said Dylan slowly backing away. " I just wanted to say goodbye and i wanted to give you these before you left". sunny brings a bundle of flowers from behind his back and holds them out to Dylan.

"Why woulds you give me these? and how do you know my favortite flowers?" said Dylan.

" well, because i like you alot and i wanted to say sorry for the things i have done to you over the past few years and i know your favorite flowers because i follow you on Zoobook".

"thank you sunny".

"boarding to zootopia" is heard over the loadspeaker.

Dylan puts her backpack on and before she boards the train she kisses sunnys cheek and hands him a peaice of paper with her number on it.

once she boards the train she puts her earbuds in and plays her favorite song.

I messed up tonight

I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down

I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly

They fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

Then I'll start again

No I won't leave

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

Then I'll start again

No I won't leave

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh oh oh oh

Try everything

Oh oh oh oh

Try everything

Oh oh oh oh

Try everything

Oh oh oh oh

Look how far you've come

You filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough take a deep breath

Don't beat yourself up

No need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

And then I'll start again

No I won't leave

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

And then I'll start again

No I won't leave

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh oh oh oh

Try everything

Oh oh oh oh

Try everything

Oh oh oh oh

Try everything

Oh oh oh oh

Try everything...

Once the music stopped she is in zootopia. Dylan has a huge smile on her face.

On big screen infront of her she sees Gazelle. No one knows thats she is her Cousin and if anyone found out they would give her special treatment and thats not what she wants.

"I'm Gazelle, welcome to Zootopia!"

As I walk around zootopia I find my apartments my Cousin got for me when she heard I am going to live and work here. I enter the very expensive building and a huge miscular black panther stopped her from going further.

"excuse me but this place is only for residence" he said.

"I do live here" I said pulling out my key to my room from my jacket pocket. I showed him. " sorry, my mistake miss...". " I'm Dylan skyline" I said holding out my hand.

"Carlos" he said shaking my hand. I walk past him with a smile.

I enter the elivator and go up. i exit and head to my room. when I first see my place I almost faited.

There is a huge flatscreen tv, big sofa that goes along the whole room and a nice tan table with a ps4 siting on it. The kitchen has all light brown cabanits,grey granite tops and a nice metal microwave, stove and fridge. My bedroom has a california king bed with silk blankets, there is a hot tub infront on my tv and the wall to the right of it has a fish tank. In the fish tank is a small hermit crab and a dogfish.

I pull out my phone and call my cousin.

" hey, Dylan. Did you see your apartment yet?" she askes.

" yeah and I cant belive this. you are the best cousin ever!".

" I know. anyway, I will be there to visit in a few weeks".

" Alright. I know your busy and I will call you later and thank you so much".

" your welcome, bye".

" Bye" I said and hung up.

Night time comes and my stomach growls. I go to the kitchen and see there is no food. I put on some grey baggy pants, white short sleeve v-neck Gazelle t-shirt, black and red hoddie.

I exit my apartment and exit the building. I walk around till I see A snarlbucks so I walk in and order a caramel frappuccino. I find a pizza place and get a cheese pizza. Before heading back to my place I rent a movie called wreck-it rhino.

As I was making my way home I accidently bumped into somone and their phone drops. " OMG, im so sorry" i said picking up their phone. I looked at the man and he looks mad. " I'm sorry, i will buy you a new phone. come on" i said. we make our way to the top phone stores in the world and I pick him out a new phone. " you dont have to get a expencive phone. I just want the same one I have" he said.

" but that phone is old and dont worry about it. I broke your phone so just let me buy you a new one" i said grabbing a new Ipond 9. I paid for it and I hand him his new and old phone. " thanks" he said. " your welcome" I said. " hey, where did you get that shirt? it doesnt come out for a month?" he said. I look down at my Gazell t-shirt and back at him. " i won it at a contest" I lied.

"cool, I'm chief bogo" he said holding out his hand.

" oh, shit" I said said facepalming my self. "what?" he asked. " your my new boss. I start work tomorrow".

" not the best way to meet your boss". " yeah. anyway I have to get home and have my dinner" I said turning to leave. "oh, and my name is Dylan skyline by the way" i yelled before the doors closed.


End file.
